


Sharing

by Blinding_Comet



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Kairi is strong, Multi, One Shot, Riku has a bisexual crisis, Sora takes a backseat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinding_Comet/pseuds/Blinding_Comet
Summary: A rewrite of the paopu scene in Kingdom Hearts 3.





	Sharing

The sun was setting on the horizon. Sora and Kairi sat on the paopu tree and looked over at Riku. Riku was sitting on the beach, seemingly alone. Sora didn't quite understand what was going on, but Kairi knew. She could see the brilliant light coming from beside him. She had guessed he was talking with someone and would want time to do that.  
  


“Why’s Riku all alone? He should be with us,” Sora comments.  
  


“Riku said he wanted to be alone,” she responds to him.  
  


Just the two of them sitting there feels awkward. Like there's a void where Riku should be, despite the fact that he isn’t very far. They both struggle to say anything as the sun continued its descent.  
  


***  
  


“Why is Kairi looking at me?” the boy's replica asks.  
  


“She is? I wonder what she sees…” Riku trails off.  
  


“Worried that this might look weird to anyone else?”  
  


“What? No! We’re just two… identical twins talking,”  
  


“Oh, is that what we are?”  
  


“Well, if you’re okay with it, then yeah.”  
  


They fall silent while looking out into the ocean. The stowaway in his heart suddenly looks at him expectantly.  
  


“Don’t you want to be with them?” he asks the former.  
  


“Of course I want to be with them but… Kairi is making her move right now and far be it for me to get in the way.”  
  


“Doesn’t look like she’s ‘making a move’ to me.”  
  


Riku turns his head and rests his eyes on the couple sitting on the tree. Sora is scratching the back of his head and Kairi keeps looking away from him and then back.  
  


“Okay, you’re right. They’re just being awkward.”  
  


“You might want to fix that,” he heard his voice answer with a laugh, but by the time he looked the boy’s image had vanished.  
  


Grumbling about his friends being unable to admit feelings for each other, Riku gets up and starts walking towards the tree.  
  


***  
  


Just below the end of the tree, Riku grabs a paopu from off the water covered ground. He then jumps up to the smaller branch of the tree. Catapulting himself onto the curved part of it he shimmies down until he’s as close to the base as he can be. He slides the star shape on to the top of the tree trunk, right next to Kairi.  
  


While looking at Sora, she feels something touch the side of her dress. On instinct, Kairi slams her fist down next to her on the trunk of the paopu tree. There’s a splash and thud as Riku hits the shallow water, the item that caused his fall landing in his open palm in the next second. Unfortunately, a particularly strong wave rolled in and carries him out to the rest of the water.  
  


Sora and Kairi are almost wheezing with laughter as they watched him get beat around by the waves until he found his bearings in the water. Swimming back to the island, he grabs the ladder and climbs up it to the platform where his friends were currently laughing. He’s sopping wet from the ocean, face red, hair a little messed up. He awkwardly stands there. While Sora and Kairi are still giggling madly.  
  


“A-are you oo-okaaay?” Sora blurts out in between laughs.  
  


“I… uh. Did Kairi knock me off of the tree?”  
  


“I did! And I’m not sorry!” she shouts. “You should not have been hanging under there in the first place.”  
  


“I was handing you the fruit!” he points his hand holding said object at her.  
  


“I told you it’d work, Sora,” Kairi says smugly.  
  


“What?”  
  


“I gotta say: I shoulda known Riku would see us struggling and come to help,” Sora admitted while putting his hands behind his head.  
  


“I don’t-”  
  


Kairi leaps off where she was sitting and walks up to him, cutting his sentence off, “We miss you.”  
  


Blushing furiously, Riku is at a loss for words.  
  


“And I’ll be taking that,” she snatches the star from his hand.  
  


Behind her, Sora gets up and walks over to his friends.  
  


“We’ll share it together, right?”  
  


Kairi holds out the paopu in front of them, Sora reaches out and grips it but doesn’t pull.  
  


Riku’s two best friends look at him expectantly while holding the star.  
  


With his face still flushed and tears in his eyes, he answers, “Yeah,” and put his hand on the object that would bind their destinies together forever.


End file.
